Conventional refrigeration devices are widely known that are provided with a refrigerant circuit in which a compressor, a radiator, a first expansion valve, a liquid receiver, a second expansion valve, and an evaporator are connected in sequence (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-115470, page 4, fifth column, line 12 through page 5, seventh column, line 39; FIG. 3, for example).